The Warner's Halloween
by LiL' Pug
Summary: It's halloween and the Warner's are happy. Yakko sees blood and they prank people. People run from their costumes. Will they have a good halloween?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Costumes For The Warner's**

On morning on October 31,2005 the Warner family was happy. It was hallowen morning! They couldn't wait till dark."Yakko, Wakko it's halloween morning. We have to get ready!" shouted Dot. " Let's decarote the house and we have to get candy and other things to, like our costumes!" Wakko told. So the Warner's went to get thinghs for halloween. They went to WALMART. It took them 15 minutes to walk there. When they were their the store was packed! The things they got were : Candy, posters, signs, a door bell, and spiter webs.( Fake.) Then they went to get their costumes. Dot wanted to be a dead angel, Yakko was a ware wolf, and Wakko wanted to be a vampire! " Can I go try this costume on?" Dot asked. " Yes, but try to make it quick." Yakko said to Dot. When Dot came out she looked cool and scary. It fit her perfectly! All they had to do next was to get the face paint and hair spray. When they got it they tookthe last ones. The people behind them didn't have a chance to get any. After they got every ting they went to cash out. They had to wait in a big line. When it was their turn they put their things on the tray the moves. The lady scandedeverything. It came out to be alot of money. It coast them $300.00. Yakko only had $200.00 so Wakko had to give him $100.00. They went home and they put everything where it had to go. Dot was doing the candy, Wakko was was putting the costumes and the makeup with the hair spray., and Yakko was the one who did the decorateing. The house looked really scary. " It looks good and scary." thw Warner's said at the same time. The Warner's got in their costumes and put on the face paint. Yakko did the hair spray. Yakko looked like a real warewolf. Wakko put fake blood on his face to act lik he sucked blood from someone or something. They were so happy. When it became dark they got ready to go TOT. (Trick or Treating)


	2. Chapter 2

They went outside the door and a robot took care of the candy. It was picth black! The down was covered with fake spiter webs and fake blood. There was also scary music sounding like wicthes and gosts! Lots of people were TOT. Candy everywhere. It was the best halloween they ever had. " Ah...!" "What?" Wakko asked. " Nothing, got ya!" Dot laughed so hard she fell backwards. " I'm going to kill youuu!" Wakko screamed. Yakko , Wakko, and Dot will now prank people!

They got toilet paper and rapped it around trees and cars. They got fake blood and put it on the car. They also wrote on the walls of peoples houses. As soon as they were done they heard a door open. " Ohh my god!" somebody yelled.Yakko, Wakko, and Dot started to run. That person ran after them." Dot, why did you do this to my house?" Skippy asked. They just ran away. Then everyone came to Skippy's house because it looked really scary. Then they wanted to TOT. So they did

They went house to house , block to block. Their bags were filled so much they had to go get a gigger bag from the halloween store! When they came back it was 9:00p.m. They went to one house that had a hole in the ground and Yakko stepped in it, then a fake monster pulled him in and out. " Ahhh!" Yakko cried. " It's just fake you baby." Dot explained. They got candy at this house. They got tons of candy from that house. There were so many kids on the street. Lots of people were running from their costumes because they looked so **REAL!** They were screaming. One person tripped running because he kept looking back. They had the night of their life! Then they went home to eat their candy. After they had a full bell from eating to much candy! It was 10:00p.m. when they got home.

Dot got washed up and put her pj's on. So did her brothers. They got water and then layed on their beds.


	3. Chapter 3

After they layed down in their beds, they fell a sleep. Yakko went to go lock the door. When he was walking to go to the door, he heard moans from nowhere. He was really scared. He was moping but he saw blood on the wall instead of wate! He was so scared he **Wet His Pants! **He went up stairs and changed. He also went to go see if the others were scared too. They were fast a sleep like a baby. When he went to Wakko's room he was sucking his finger! He woke up Dot and Wakko and brang them down stairs. " Look, It's blood and the moans are coming from nowhere. Does any of you two have to do something with this?" Yakko asked in a mean, quiet, and scared way. " I didn't do it I was sleeping in my room." Wakko told. Dot ran up stairs. All of a sudden the lights went out. Thhey cam back on 5 minutes later. Dot came back down stairs. " Fine, I put moaning music and I told the robot to put fake blood on the wall." Dot amited.

" I'm sorry but isn't that what halloween is all about?" Wakko asked. " Yeah." " Bye, the way I made the lights go out by pulling the plug." Wakko said. Then they went in the lot where they can go get free candy. Just then as soon as Dot turned around she saw a headless horeman." Ahh...!'' Dot scramed. Then the headless horseman to off his invisable powder. It was really a person in a halloween costume. They went back to the house and went to sleep. They had a good night. They wish they had goneTOTing again. The next morning they took down the decoratng and are a good breakfast. They can't wait till next year!


End file.
